


Green Apples

by Missy



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Anne insists she's seen a unicorn.  Diana is just a tad bit skeptical.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



They were walking home from school when Diana’s suggestion piped into the air between them. “It was probably a horse.”

Anne’s eyes turned sharp and teary at Diana’s words. To think that her own bosom friend wouldn’t believe that she meant what she said when she said she’d seen a unicorn! “It had a horn, Di!” she said, tucking her palm to her chest. Her voice grew higher and rather more firm when she added, “A horn and an incredibly beautiful white mane and kind, knowing green eyes. Marilla and Mathew don’t believe me, but I thought you…”

Diana took in Anne’s description with quiet decisiveness, stopping her lament. “Do you swear on your very soul the unicorn was real?”

“On my soul, my life, my very being and on Marilla’s best cake, do I swear to you that I saw a unicorn in forest, and that it was kind and decent, and that I fed it a green apple with my very hand.”

Diana’s eyes widened. Anne was clearly serious about her declaration, her eyes and demeanor lit from within like a beautiful house at Christmas. Her eyes were like glittering candles and her skin tinged rose-bright. “I must believe you,” she said softly.

Anne hefted her bag over her shoulder and said, “if you have time, I might take you to the clearing. Maybe the unicorn shall grace us with a visit!”

Diana had no clue if Anne was telling the absolute truth or not, but she absolutely wanted to find out if she could charm the unicorn into finding them. As they took a new pathway toward the clearing, Diana kept her eyes peeled for glitter and her ears naked to the sound of tromping hoofbeats – and plucked little green apples from the trees lining the pathway as she did.

Maybe Anne’s imagination had run off with her, but she wasn’t about to take any chances.


End file.
